


Meet and greet

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Don’t meet your idols, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: You know that old saying; don’t meet your idols.Lúcio surprises you with meet and greet tickets for your favorite musician. But the night ends way differently than planned.





	Meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote Lúcio right!! I had this sitting in my draft for soooo long, enjoy!! It might have mistakes, so sorry!

"AH! I can't believe this is happening!" you squeal in delight as you jump up and down on the bed. The VIP concert tickets, of which your boyfriend had wonderfully surprised you with at dinner, are clutched tightly in your hands while you bounce around in joy. "I never thought I'd ever see them perform live, let alone meet them! It's a dream come true!"

"I know, babe," Lúcio chuckles all while leisurely finishing up his nighttime routine. He slips on his usual sweatpants, sans shirt, before climbing onto his side and trying hopelessly to straighten out the sheets."But if we stay up all night, we'll be way too tired for the concert tomorrow. C'mon, it's bedtime."

"Sorry, sweetie! I'm too excited to sleep now!”

With a smile, the DJ decides to grab your ankles and, as softly as he can, sabotages your next bounce up. You plop down to the bed only to quickly toss the tickets onto the nightstand and crawl into your boyfriend's lap, draping your arms around his neck and kissing him to high heaven. He's all to happy to return the affection as your excitement almost feels infectious.

"I am so lucky! You're the best boyfriend ever, do you know that!?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice during dessert, but I don't mind hearing it again,” he laughs.

"Well, you are.” You push Lúcio to lay down against the pillows and straddle his hips, running your hands down his smooth dark chest to meet with the tied knot of his sweatpants. "And I going to show you just how much I appreciate your gift~”

You bite your lip in new found excitement as Lúcio’s eyes widen in understanding and a wide giddy smile takes over. 

Come the next day, when it’s finally time for the concert, you’re practically vibrating with excitement- bouncing up and down, and dancing around with Lúcio- until the arena lights dim and the musician takes the stage. The joyful sparkle in your eye and your never ending smile makes Lúcio feel so alive and proud. Seeing you so happy is all he wants and it’s an amazing feeling to succeed in that endeavor. It’s easy to see that you’re both on cloud nine right now, only for different reasons. 

Several people recognize the DJ right away and move through the crowd to talk to him, but he’s quick to politely draw their attention back to the main act. It’s not his show and he’s just here to have fun with his loved one right now, even though it’s great to meet all of his fans. But also that he’d be down to meet up after the show if they’d like, and thankfully his fans understand. 

The show itself is amazing and finally getting to sing along to your favorite song with the actual artist performing it in front of you is spectacular. It’s like the ultimate sugar rush but without the risk of a cavity or health damage, like taking a dozen energy drinks all at once and you’re ready to party all night! Lúcio and you dance and sing to each song throughout the warm evening. And when the set sadly ends, you grab your boyfriend’s hand race over to the meet and greet line already waiting to get backstage. 

You’ve chosen the album cover from the artist’s most recent release to be signed; it’s also your new favorite that’s been on repeat at home for the last month. When security finally opens the doors and they allow the small group inside, you gasp but then immediately take a deep breath to try and calm yourself. Lúcio honestly can’t stop the huge grin from spreading; he’s seen that look a million times before with his own fans. The ‘try and act cool in front of my idol’ move, but there’s just something so much cuter about it when it’s you.

Your heart feels like it’s going to explode when you see your favorite musician enter and approach the group. A few impatient people push ahead and grab the artist’s attention before you, but they’re quick to step aside after getting their autographs.

When you and Lúcio bounce up next, you enthusiastically hold out out the album cover and warmly say, “I can’t believe I’m meeting you!”

“Uh huh,” they tonelessly respond.

“I just love your music and hope you know that I really connect with your work! Listening to you has really helped me get through some tough times-“

“Yeah, thanks, but I’ve heard it all before. So you can save your breath, sweetie,” they interrupt, not even bothering to look at you as they carelessly sign the artwork. “Anything else I have to sign?” 

Lúcio brows furrow at the person’s rather cold brush off, but he holds back from saying anything just yet. He’s not the type to straight cause an issue backstage at a concert that isn’t his. Your smile twitches and dies a little; Lúcio can literally see your heart drop but you try rather nobly to keep it somewhat there. 

“I- er - well, you’re fantastic at what you do. Honestly, you’re my favorite musician and-“

“That’s nice and all, but as long as you keep buying my stuff that’s all I really care about. Thanks for coming, though.” And with a wink, they turn and walk away, pulling out their phone and texting like nothing just happened, like they weren’t just a huge asshole to a long time fan.

Both of you are silent for a moment. You’re just staring down at the album in your hand with a hard frown, and Lúcio’s watching you. He can feel the disbelief and utter disappointment roll off you as what just happened settles all the way in. Tonight wasn’t suppose to go this way and you weren’t certainly suppose to be left looking like a kicked puppy by the end of it. Your boyfriend tries to embrace you, to pull you into some kind of comfort, but you resist by staying still, standing there and numbly staring down at the autograph in your hands. 

“Babe-”

“Hey,” snaps a security guard. “The greeting is over and you need to leave with the rest of the group.”

“Yeah, we’re going,” the DJ politely says as he places a hand on your lower back and ushers you back through the doors you came in. “Do...do you want to stay for the encore?”

“No,” you softly return.

Lúcio kisses your forehead and takes your hand in his, leading you around the crowd and out of the stadium. Guilt heavily weighs down on your boyfriend as he drives home in silence. It’s such a cold difference from the ride to the concert earlier that evening. He and you were singing and dancing in your seats on the way up, so full of warmth and excitement. But now, not even the radio is on as you blankly stare down at the signed art sitting in your lap. Tonight was suppose to be fun for you! It was meant to bring you happiness and make your smile so beautifully. But no, instead you’re left looking so sad and ready to cry. 

When you finally reach home and the car parks, before you head inside for the night, you wordlessly walk over and toss the art into the large plastic trash bins by the curb. And by that action, Lúcio knows that you’ve given up on that artist, that this night has truly ruined your passion for something so dear to your heart. He drags his fingers down his face and sighs. God, he feels so guilty for all of this.

Once inside and in the bedroom, as you move on autopilot to get ready for bed, your boyfriend stops you and gently pulls you close, repeatedly kissing your forehead.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know they’d acted that way.”

“You make it sound like this is a common thing that happens,” you say. 

“Kind of - ah, well, I mean - you hear stories of how people act from talking to other producers and labels, ya know!? I didn’t think they’d be like that, though,” he babbles, trying to explain before you grow upset even further. “But I was too wrapped up in everything and just completely forgot to even mention the possibility of them acting like that to you. I didn’t even realize it until we were right there. I’m sorry that I-”

You stop him with a sad chuckle, “babe, it’s not your fault for what happened, not your fault I feel like his.”

“I got those tickets for you, though. If I hadn’t, then you wouldn’t have had-“

“A great night with my loving boyfriend who was just trying to do something nice for me,” you finish with a smile. 

Both of you quickly kick off your shoes and jackets, tossing them into the corner lazily before crawling into bed together. He still holds you comfortably close to him and sporadically leaves kisses all over your face. 

“Up until-“ you sigh deeply, skipping over the painful recap your of idol breaking your heart and just pushing on with your sentence. “I was having a great time; a great time with you, with your fans, their fans, and everyone we talked to, and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

He doesn’t look like he believes you at first. So you squeeze him with a hug and he returns it. Feeling the guilt and tension slowly fade from his body as he thinks over your words only helps you further with accepting the nights events. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

It’s silent for a moment as you two just lay in bed, holding each other. 

Then Lúcio finally breaks it and asks, “do you want to listen to some music while we sleep? Something soft?” 

You shake your head. “No, thanks. I’m...kind of put off from music right now, sorry.”

Your boyfriend playfully gasps in shock and betrayal before squeezing you with another hug, telling you that it’s okay, that he understands.

The tips of his fingers softly draw shapes up and down your spine in a soothing, pleasant manner as your eyes slowly become heavier and heavier with sleep. You’re still both in your day clothes as you lay there, but you’re too comfortable to try and bother with getting up to change; you don’t want to leave Lúcio’s warm arms. And it’s a good thing he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
